


Quietly Stay Alive Uptown

by belizafryler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, But it's more hopeful than in the musical?, Character death is Phillip, F/M, SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through Phillip's death comes a welcome change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly Stay Alive Uptown

Alexander Hamilton had seen seasoned soldiers pass away. He’d watched as his cousin committed suicide. Each time, unable to stop them. He was just trying to save them. He couldn’t save them. He was never enough,always unable to help them _stay alive…_

“Where is my son?” His voice, normally loud, boisterous and ready for a fight, cracked. He was not ready to watch his son die, too. Remembering what he’d said to Phillip just that morning, he knew also that he could not take another heartbreak. “Can I see him? Please?” he begged, and oh, wasn’t that sad, that the great Alexander Hamilton reduced to begging.

“You have to understand,” the doctor said to him. “The bullet entered just above his hip, and lodged in his right arm. I’m doing everything I can, but the wound was already infected when he arrived.”

“I understand,” Alex said quickly. “I understand, please let me see him.”

The doctor led him into the hospital room where Phillip lay, pale. “Phillip,” Alexander’s voice once more broke. 

“I did exactly as you said, Pa,” Phillip tried to sound strong, powerful, but the attempt was weak. “I held my head up high,” he started to cough.

“Shh, I know. You did everything just right.” Alexander was beside his son’s bedside instantly, rushing to comfort him as much as he could. “I’m so proud of you, Phillip.” Alexander whispered.

Phillip’s eyes lit up dimly, as if that was all it took to cure him. Alexander wished desperately that it was. “Now, save your strength, son,” Alexander chided as Phillip opened his mouth to respond. “Stay alive.” he ordered, his eyes watering slightly.

The air changed suddenly as a familiar step entered the room. “Eliza,” Alex whispered to himself. It was the first time he’d been in the same room with her, purposely, since the affair. Alexander turned slowly, looking at Eliza Schuyler Hamilton.

“Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?” Eliza demanded, her voice higher-pitched than normal. Alexander wished he had the right to comfort her again. He’d wrap his arms around her, and put his head on her shoulder. He’d shield her from the pain. “Who did this? Alexander, did you know?”

“Mom,” Phillip whispered. Eliza rushed over to his side, across from where Alexander sat. “My son,” she whispered in reply.

“I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me,” Phillip groaned out in pain. “We played piano,” he reminded her. But the reminder wasn’t necessary. Eliza nodded. “I taught you piano,” she whispered lowly, her hand going to wipe away some of the sweat on her son’s brow. She breathed in shudderingly, trying not to cry.

“Mom,” Phillip whispered again. “Pa,”

“Yes?” “Right here, Phillip.” They spoke in unison for the first time in a long time.

“Don’t make Angie choose,” Phillip quietly spoke. “She-” he coughed again. “She needs both of her parents.”

Oh, Eliza wished she could tell him to shut up. She wished she could say a million things. But the truth was plain; Phillip wanted them to reconcile before he died, and he was dying as he begged for it.

Alexander froze, staring down at his son and wife. Was Eliza his wife still? Did she continue to love him, despite his utter pain-in-the-ass tendencies. “We won’t make her,” Alexander promised in as steady a voice he could manage. “She’ll always have the both of us. Right, Eliza?” he dared to look over at Eliza.

“Yes,” Eliza whispered. “She’ll have mum and pa both,” She twisted her hands together for a moment, debating internally before she put one hand on Phillip's head, the other in Alexander’s. “Now Pa, apologise…” Phillip whispered.

Alexander flinched slightly, though he did not turn away from Eliza. “Eliza,” he spoke after a brief pause. He dared not wait too long. He wanted his son to know that they’d reconciled. “I don’t pretend to know the challenges we’re facing..” he began again. “But I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough.”

Eliza’s breath stopped for a millisecond before it sped up. She could hardly believe her ears. “Enough,” she echoed. She took his hand again, squeezing it. She leaned forward. “Do you know what that is?” she asked in a breath against his lips.

“Yes,” Alexander swore. “You.” his voice was hesitant, but he was sure in his words. “You are enough.” And Eliza let herself go, in a way. No longer would she be the naive young woman she once was, but she would keep part of that woman within herself. She was in love, and she could finally let herself feel it again.

She kissed him. “Enough.” She repeated against his lips. 

“Forgiveness…” Phillip whispered, his eyes closing contentedly as he took his last breath.

Alexander pulled away from Eliza’s lips to race around to her side of Phillip’s bedside. She leaned heavily against him. There was finally quiet, but Alexander wished it wasn’t so.


End file.
